This invention relates generally to the field of devices for detecting the presence of an occupant present in an motor vehicle passenger compartment, and more particularly, the detection of a dangerously high temperature, controlled by logical conditions to activate an audible alarm.
Occupancy sensors are known, and vary in many varieties and varying complexity, such as within the confines of motor vehicles.
An occupancy sensor that is typical of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,116 This prior art occupancy sensor consists of an apparatus which detects electromagnetic radiation above the seat, and a processor determines the presence of an occupying item, based on the detected electromagnetic radiation and is distinguished between different occupying items to thereby obtain information about the occupancy of the seat. An apparatus for controlling a deployable occupant restraint device in a vehicle to protect the occupant in the seat of the vehicle during a crash includes the evaluating apparatus and the processor further affects the deployment of the occupant restraint device based on the determined presence or absence of an occupying item and the information obtained by the occupancy of the seat.
Another occupancy sensor that is typical of the prior art is a seat switch and a seatbelt switch requiring a lesser degree of complexity.
Yet another occupancy sensor is an audio pickup and an amplifier that would turn on to amplify a baby's cries or children's sounds to an outside speaker to bring attention to the motor vehicle, acting as an alarm.